His Very Own Fairy Tail
by Hannah Phantomhive
Summary: Laxus thought love was for babies. That is, until Laxus felt it himself. Rated T for language. Laxus and an OC, and other characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

_**A/N: Hey guys! This is my 2nd FF. I'm taking a little break from Lucy Heartfilia**_

_**Gone Wrong, and I'm starting this one! It's about Laxus and an OC. Enjoy!**_

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Laxus Dreyar walked up the 2nd floor stairway. Mirajane had told him that the Master wanted to talk to him. Laxus grumbled, stopping in front of the Master's office doors. Not bothering to knock, he burst in. The Master looked up from his guild papers. (For once, he's wasn't looking at dirty women magazines.)

"Laxus. I wanted to talk to you." Makarov said, gravely. Laxus gave a small, "Tch!" and rolled his eyes, a scowl forever etched on his face.

"Make it quick, old man. I'm heading on a mission." he growled. Makarov sighed.

"Laxus, I'm afraid that I am retiring soon." Makarov said sadly. But Laxus didn't return the feeling. On the contrary, he was excited, and his jaw hit the floor.

"S-serious?" he asked, his throat raw. Makarov sighed, nodding. Laxus whooped, and grinned.

"Finally! Now I can take over the gu-" Laxus started. He was cut off by Makarov.

"You are _not_." the Master said. Laxus looked confused.

"I will not hand over the title of guild master to you until you prove yourself worthy." the Master said.

"_What!"_ Laxus roared. "I deserve it! I'm supposed to inherit the fuckin' guild! I'm supposed to! I'm suppo-"

"SHUT UP!" Makarov yelled. "Quit whining like a child! I said you could _prove yourself_ to inherit the guild." Laxus blinked.

"How?" he asked. Makarov sighed.

"I was going to tell you, until you threw a tantrum." he said. Laxus flushed angrily, looking away.

"Whatever. Just tell me before you die, old man." Laxus said. Makarov exhaled, worried.

"First off, your attitude needs to change." he announced. Laxus frowned.

"There ain't nothin' wrong with it." Laxus said. The Master shook his head.

"There is. In the state you are now, you cannot love the guild." Makarov said. Laxus guffawed.

"Why would I want to _love_ them?" Laxus scoffed. "I suppose I could learn to love that Heartfilia girl though…" Laxus smirked, obviously thinking something dirty. For a few seconds, there was a silence. A smirking Laxus, off in his own little world, and a furious Master. And silence.

Until Makarov slapped him. Hard. Across the face.

Laxus just stood there in shock, holding his cheek. The sound of the slap echoed across the room.

"W-what the hell?" Laxus stuttered. He looked shocked. The Master looked… _angry._ Like, really, really, _really, _angry.

Makarov placed his hands together, and began muttering something. Laxus stared, unable to speak. A black magic circle began to appear above Laxus' head.

"The fuck?" Laxus said, looking up at the magic circle hovering over his head. It magic circle began to spin, and got smaller and smaller, until it was just a speck. The Master kept muttering the enchantment. The speck suddenly turned into a beam of light, and nailed Laxus on the top of his head. Laxus cursed, holding his head.

"Shit! That fuckin' hurt! You bast-" he snarled. The Master looked disappointed, and started to speak, interrupting him.

"I have placed a spell on you." he said gravelly. Laxus glared at him.

"What the hell did you do to me?" Laxus demanded.

"The spell I placed on you is very strong. From now on, people will avoid you, until you find someone you can love." Makarov said.

"Wha? I don't get it." Laxus said. Makarov sighed.

"It's a love spell. Everyone will try to evade you, except one person. I have no idea who that one person will be. Anyway, that one person will be… your… uhm… _lover._" the Master said.

"_What!_" Laxus yelled. Makarov glared at him.

"So, basically, you just placed an enchantment on me. Everyone's gonna avoid me, 'cept one person, who's supposed to be my "lover". And then what?" Laxus said. The Master looked surprised. Laxus was taking it pretty calmly.

"Yes. That one person will be attracted to you. Then, once you learn to love her, the spell will be broken. The two of you will come back to Fairy Tail, and you will become the guild master." Makarov said.

"Fine. And what if I don't find her?" Laxus asked. Makarov shrugged.

"Then I guess the spell will never be broken." he said. Laxus smirked.

"Alright. Fine with me. This is all bullshit. I don't need to fall in love." Laxus snorted.

"So, that's your plan? You're not going to find that person? You're going to be lonely for the rest of your life?" he asked. Laxus shrugged.

"Guess so." he replied. Makarov sighed.

"Alright. Do what you want. But I recommend that you find the person. Your life will be much happier." Makarov said. Laxus shrugged again.

"Just don't be too disappointed when I don't come back." Laxus announced, walking out the door, his back facing his grandfather. Makarov stared at Laxus' back.

Maybe he wouldn't retire for a long time.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Laxus walked to the guild's S-Class request board. He was angry with his grandfather, even though he tried to hide it.

"Damn. A spell, huh? I guess I'll go on a mission with the Raijinshu. It'll take my mind off things." Laxus muttered. He ripped down the first request he saw, and stomped to the bar. He walked over to Mira, and slumped down on a barstool. Mira looked at him, frightened, and disappeared behind the counter.

"What the hell?" Laxus mumbled.

"Oi, Mira!" he shouted. Mirajane was nowhere to be seen. He rolled his eyes. Damn brat. Oh well, he would have to do without a drink before the mission. He looked around the guild for Freed. He spotted the green haired rune mage and walked over to him.

"Hey Freed, lets go on this with Ever and Bixslow." Laxus said, waving the request at Freed. Freed started at Laxus, and slowly backed away. Laxus winced.

"The hell? Freed, what are you doing?" he asked. Freed simply ran away, and he kept running until he was out the guild doors. Laxus stared. What the hell?

Unless… Oh _shit._ The spell! The old man had said that people would avoid him. Laxus grinded his teeth together. He tried one more time.

"Ever!" he yelled at the fairy queen wannabe, who was a little ways off. She spun round, and her eyes widened at the sight of him. She fluttered around the corner, and didn't come back. Laxus huffed.

"Fuck. I guess it was true. Fine." Laxus sauntered out the doors of the guild, a little peeved. This was going to be harder then he thought. And little did he know, this was the start of his very own Fairy Tail.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

The girl woke up in the middle of nowhere. She was sleep deprived and hungry. The ground was hard packed soil and for as far as she could see, and there were a few dying trees here and there. It was very hot, and it seemed as if she were in a dirt desert. She blinked her eyes a few times, and stretched. She pressed her palms against the earthy ground, and her palms started to glow. Absorbing the ground's energy, the girl was suddenly full of life, and her magic power restored.

Of course, that was expected. The girl was a ground mage. A ground Dragon Slayer. No, it didn't sound right. She was an _Earth _Dragon Slayer. There, that sounded right. Taught by Terra, the Earth dragon.

She looked around at her surroundings. Where was Sting and Rogue? They had promised to take her to Terra. Terra had left when she was just a child, and she missed her enormously. Her emerald eyes widened. Unless…

She shook her long chestnut ringlets. They wouldn't leave her behind! They were her _nakama._ (Nakama means friend.) Maybe they had gotten lost. Yes, she thought. They had gotten separated, and Sting and Rogue were looking for her now. Of course. That had to be the only explanation.

She got to her feet, and dusted off her pastel brown sundress. It was dusty, and the air was dry. And, according to her nose, there wasn't any water nearby. She looked around for her shoes, realizing she was barefoot. She spun around, and spotted them; two brown specks in the distance. She pranced over to her shoes and put them on.

They were her favorite shoes, coincidentally given to her by Sting. She knit her eyebrows. Rogue had told her that the shoes were meant to be for a girl Sting liked. The girl turned him down, and Sting gave the shoes to her. They were plain brown leather flats, scuffed by the toe from wear. She stared down at them on her feet, a sick, twisting feeling in her stomach. Something wasn't right. Why had they gotten separated? There wasn't any excuse.

She had been sitting down, and she got to her feet. Well, she would have to go looking for them. She set off towards the horizon, not sure where her feet might take her, or what was in store for her.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Laxus Dreyar grumbled in his seat. He was on the train to Hargeon for a job request. He looked down at the flier, not in a particularly good mood. He was being ignored, or rather, avoided by everyone. Even the damn stationmaster had tried not to look at him when handing him his ticket.

He glanced at the paper. Apparently, two idiots from the stupid guild Sabertooth had lost a friend.

_Yeah, so, uhm. We're looking for someone to find our friend. We don't know where she went. We woke up in Hargeon Inn, and she was gone. It'd be nice if you find her, she's kind of important. Her name is Aerith. She's 19, and has long, brownish wavy hair. Her eyes are green and she's an earth mage._

_Reward: 3,000,000 jewel_

_If you finish this request, bring Aerith (alive, please) to the Sabertooth guild in Fiore. Ask for Sting and Rogue._

There was a picture of the girl too, in case they hadn't described her well enough. She was pretty, Laxus decided. High cheekbones, long eyelashes, dark wavy hair. She looked like a kinder, gentler Cana. Well, not really. It was only the hair, and this "Aerith" chick's hair was lighter, caramel colored. Aerith's curls were more pronounced, though still loose. But the length was the same.

Laxus rolled his eyes. They'd lost their friend? Idiots. Well, the pay was high for an easy job, so he'd taken it. He just wanted to find the damn girl, return her to Sabertooth, get the money, and have a drink or two. Any, maybe, find a way to get people to stop evading him. It was seriously annoying. How was he supposed to get chicks like this?

Laxus frowned. Speaking of chicks, he hadn't thought about the little "soul mate spell" the old man placed on him a lot. Did he really have to find the chick? Life would pretty much suck if his only friends (the Raijinshu) wouldn't help him find ways for him to become guild master. They kept avoiding him. His thoughts were interrupted by an announcement on the speakers.

"We have now arrived in Hargeon. Please depart if you indented to come here." a voice said overhead. Laxus got up and slung his pack over a shoulder. He ducked, (the ceiling wasn't quite tall enough for his height) and exited the train.

Hargeon was beautiful, beside the sea, and the smell of street vendors and their goods filled the air. Laxus hated it. He muttered something darkly, and made his was around town. He wasn't heading anywhere in particular. The girl was probably around Hargeon though. They had last seen at Hargeon Inn. Laxus spotted a middle aged man, clearly not a mage, walking down the street.

"Hey! You!" Laxus barked. The man took one look at him, and turned tail. Laxus growled. This was getting on his nerves. But by the time he made his mind up that he would chase after the man, he was long gone.

This was going to be harder then he'd anticipated.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Aerith sniffed. It was already mid-day, and she had been walking for many hours. Her legs were now tired and stiff, and she was thirsty. She bent down, and placed her hands against the soil, soaking up the energy. It wasn't fully satisfying as it had been in the morning, but it would do for a few hours. She yearned for a drink of cold water. But she knew she was close. She could smell people, a little ways away. A town. The busy streets.

Aerith kept walking. She walked a little faster. The sooner she got there, the better.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

She could see it! Aerith had walked for another hour, and she could see in the distance the sea! Water! And beside it, was the town she smelled. She recognized it. Hargeon.

She kept walking for another 30 minutes, and beamed when she stepped into town. Now famished, she stumbled to a by passer.

"Excuse me, but could you lend me 100 jewel?" she asked politely. She smiled and gave a little puppy dog look. The man just nodded, flabbergast and handed her a few coins.

"Thank you!" she smiled. She took the coins and walked into a small bar. Sitting down at a table, she sighed.

"I'll have a water." she said, getting the bartender's attention. He nodded, and filled a cup with water. She put the coins on the table.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Laxus looked to his right. He was in a small bar; he had gotten bored. He heard a light voice to his right.

"I'll have a water." the voice said. Laxus turned to look at the girl. And his jaw dropped. It. Was. Her.

"Aerith?" he asked. The girl spun around. She looked confused.

"Do I know you?" she asked in a high soprano. Laxus shook his head.

"Uh, no. I'm Laxus Dreyar. I'm on a job looking for you." he said. Aerith looked confused puzzled.

"Huh?" she asked. Laxus frowned. She didn't know she was lost?

"Uh, your friends Sting and Rogue had a req-" Laxus started. He was cut off by the sound of squeals.

"Yay! I _knew_ it! I knew they wouldn't forget about me!" the girl squealed.

Laxus stared at her, a sick feeling turning in his stomach. Aerith was still rejoicing that her friends didn't forget her. Suddenly, he thought of something.

Something that troubled him.

A lot.

Why wasn't Aerith ignoring him?

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

_**A/N: How was it? R&R? Thank you! This is the longest chapter I ever wrote so far. :P Next chapter will be out in about 1 week!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Hello again! I don't have much to say. But, there was a few typos last chapter. I spotted them when I re-read it on FanFiction. I was too lazy to fix them. :D Here's the next chapter!**_

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Aerith smiled. She knew that Sting and Rogue hadn't forgotten about her. And a strange man she'd never met before had just proven it to her.

"Hey uh, Aerith?" Laxus said. She twirled around to face him.

"Yes?" she asked.

Laxus started talking about something. Aerith, ignoring him, took in his appearance. Untidy blonde hair. Blue-green eyes, and toned body. A coat slung around his shoulders, and a purple dress shirt with black leather pants. Uch. But her eyes stopped on his headphones. Her jaw hit the floor.

"Are those _SoundPod?"_ she asked, amazed. Laxus stopped talking and raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah." he said, not sure what she was implying.

"Eeee!" she squealed. She jumped up and down. A few people stared at Laxus and Aerith, but dropped their gaze when they saw Laxus.

"I've _always_ wanted a pair! Omigod! Rogue was about to get me a pair, but then, he had to go on a mission! What _is_ it with guilds and missions? Good thing I'm not part of a guild." she announced. Laxus blinked a few times.

"Okay…?" he muttered. But he remembered what he was talking about before he was interrupted.

"Right, so, like I was saying, I think you're the one. Sorry to break it to you." he said. Aerith blinked.

"Hmm? What?" she asked. Laxus rolled his eyes.

"Dude, I think you're my soul mate." he said.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

"Why isn't Aerith here yet?" a worried Sting Eucliffe said. They were sitting at a table in their guild, Sabertooth. His best friend, Rogue Cheney sighed.

"We put the request up a few hours ago. Of course she's not here yet, idiot." he said calmly, taking a sip of whatever was in his cup.

"But, uh, what if we like, _lost _her?" Sting asked worriedly. Rogue rolled his eyes.

"I don't give a shit. And we already did." he muttered. Sting shot him another look of panic.

"But _I _do!" Sting exclaimed. Rogue smirked.

"'Cause you _loveeee_ her." he grinned. Sting flushed.

"I fucking _don't!" _he yelled. Rogue gave him a laid back smile.

"I think Aerith may have died." Rogue joked, teasing Sting. Sting swallowed.

"Man, I hope not. I really liked her." he admitted. Rogue smirked.

"Hah! You _do _love her!" he pointed out. Sting growled.

"Shut up, bastard." Sting said. Rogue sneered. But what if Aerith really _was_ dead, Rogue thought to himself. He sighed inwardly. They'd just have to wait and see.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

"_Soul mate?" _Aerith screamed. Laxus groaned, massaging his temples. What a bitch!

"Were you listening to me for the past 5 minutes?" he asked. Aerith shook her head, no. Laxus growled.

"Well, I was talking about a spell my gr- I mean, uh, my guild master placed on me." Laxus said. Aerith slowly nodded, unsure. Laxus sighed.

"So, the spell is a love spell." he said. Aerith's eyebrows rose.

"Love spells? I'm actually an expert on those." Aerith said. Laxus looked surprised.

"Really? Well, the spell is that everyone avoids me until I find-"

"The "one". And when you find her, and learn to "love" her, and people stop avoiding you. Then the spell's broken." Aerith finished. Laxus nodded.

"Wow. Well, uhm, that's an easy spell to break. Do you want me to break it for you?" Aerith said.

"Huh? You can do that?" he asked. Aerith nodded.

"It's actually quite easy. The spell is actually a seal, called "Unforgiving Aphrodite". Pretty lame, I know. (I'm sorry. My friend suggested the name and it sounded good in my head.) But the "Unforgiving" part is creepy. If you don't find the person in 1 year, you die. And it can only be placed on you if you _really, really, _don't know how to love people." Aerith said. Laxus grunted.

"Can you undo the seal?" he asked. She nodded.

"Stay still." she said. She placed her palm on Laxus' heart, and started to mutter a spell. A white magic circle appeared on her head, and it slowly began to spin. But right when the spell was at it's climax, the magic circle dissolved. Aerith looked startled.

"Oh no. Oh nononono." she said. She looked scared. Laxus frowned.

"What?" he asked. Aerith looked at him in shock.

"Uhm. I'm not ignoring you." she whispered. Laxus blinked. She just realized that?

"Also, the spell cannot be broken by the person who's supposed to be your "soul mate". And uh, I like, uhm. Can't. Break. The. Fucking. Spell." Aerith said, slowly. Laxus nodded, unsure.

"Yeah. So, uh, we're soul mates." Aerith whispered. Laxus cringed. Damn, she was slow. He figured that out last year.

"I know. That's what I was trying to tell you." Laxus said, simply. Aerith blinked.

"Oh. Well, uhm. What do you want to do?" Aerith asked. Laxus frowned.

"Uhm. I dunno. I feel bad for you. We don't have to do this. I can return you to Sting and Rogue, and I'll just be lonely for the rest of my life." Laxus said. Aerith frowned.

"No, I can't do that. I would feel bad." she said. Laxus rolled his eyes.

"Look, you _really _don't want to fall in love with me. I'm kind of…" Laxus sighed. "A dick." Aerith giggled.

"Well, you don't seem to be a dick. Especially if you just admitted it." she smiled. Laxus stared at her, surprised. A warm, fuzzy feeling spread through his body.

"So, whaddya say? We could learn to uhm.. you know…" Aerith said, quietly. Laxus couldn't speak. He never had had this feeling before.

She held out her hand. Laxus slowly took it. He got to his feet, and hand in hand, they left the bar.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

_**A/N: Dammit! I wanted SO BADLY to end it there. Don't worry. The chapter's not done yet. I made a rule each chapter must be 2000 words or more. Keep reading!**_

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Laxus and Aerith walked in Hargeon, asking each other questions. They'd dropped hands earlier; Laxus was too embarrassed to hold hands.

"So what's your full name?" Laxus asked.

"Aerith Gaea." Aerith said. Laxus whistled.

"Damn, you sure have some earthy names." he said. She laughed.

"What about you?" she asked.

"Laxus Dreyar." he said, simply. She nodded.

"Age?" he asked.

"19." she replied. Laxus scratched his head.

"Dude. I'm like, 23. Is that okay?" he asked. She nodded.

"Sure. It's not a huge difference." she replied.

"Favorite color? Mine's yellow." he said.

"Green. It's nice." she replied. Laxus nodded.

"Yup."

"What magic do you use?" Aerith asked. Laxus grinned.

"I'm a lightning Dragon Slayer. Lacrima based." he said. Aerith looked surprised, but then nodded.

"I'm an Earth Dragon Slayer. Taught by Terra, the Earth Dragon. I miss her." Aerith said. Laxus shrugged.

"Well, uhm. So, what's your favorite food?"

And so on.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Sting sighed impatiently for the 59th time that hour. Rogue grinded his teeth together.

"Would you stop sighing? You've been sighing more than 2 times an minute!" he hissed. Sting pouted.

"But Aerith!" Sting exclaimed.

"Shut up! She's coming, I know it! Now be quiet." Rogue demanded. Sting pouted, but shut up.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Aerith yawned. She and Laxus had been walking down a path in the forest of Hargeon for hours. It was late, and the sky was a soft velvet blue.

"Where are we heading?" Aerith asked Laxus. Laxus grinned.

"You'll see. We're almost there. 10 more minutes." Laxus said. Aerith sighed, and kept walking. Laxus turned his head to look at her. She looked happy, swinging her arms and humming. Laxus suddenly reached out for her hand. He took it gently in his hand and kept walking as if nothing had happened. Aerith stared at him, and blushed. Laxus had a hard expression on his face, and his cheeks were pink. Aerith giggled to herself, and held onto his warm hand. He was _so_ cute!

"We're here." said Laxus. Aerith gave a small gasp. In front of them was a small lake, and trees surrounding it. There was a small picnic table near the lake. The stars shone above them.

"Wow. Just, wow." Aerith breathed. Laxus shrugged, and sat down at the table. Aerith followed him and sat across from him. She smiled, and stared at the open night sky.

"It's so beautiful, Laxus." she sighed. He shrugged.

"Meh." was his reply. Aerith's eyes reflected the stars, and she shook out her long, mahogany ringlets, and grinned at Laxus.

"I could stay here forever." she said, simply. Laxus grinned.

"Sure. We'll stay as long at you want." he said. And he and Aerith fell asleep under the night sky.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

_**A/N: This part if important. I recommend you take your time here understanding everything.**_

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

It's been 4 years since Laxus and Aerith met. Their relationship grew, and now, Laxus is willing to "love" her. Aerith thinks of Laxus than more than a lover. He's her nakama, and her best friend.

They've both changed in appearance too. Laxus' hair is the same, a bit longer, but messy and blonde. His eyes are still blue, but much kinder. His face is caring, and his build is more muscular. Aerith's hair is very different. It's straight now, but still the same beautiful dark mahogany. Her emerald green eyes are sharp, and she is a little taller.

Laxus has grown out of his animal print shirts, leather pants and fur coats. Now he wears black pants, a white t-shirt, and sneakers. Aerith seems as if she has matured a little. She wears a pair of jean short shorts, sneakers, and a striped hoodie.

Their magic power has grown enormously. Laxus is now a little weaker than Gildarts. Aerith is as strong as Natsu.

But right now, they're on a train to Magnolia. Back to Fairy Tail. It seems as if the spell on Laxus is more or less broken; in fact it stopped about a year ago. Now Laxus is bringing Aerith to Fairy Tail, to start his new life.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Aerith is on the seat next to Laxus on the train. Laxus is sleeping, and Aerith has the window seat and is very much awake. She looks out the windows. Magnolia is off in the distance, and it looks great. But an uncomfortable thought crosses her mind.

Sting and Rogue. Aerith sighed. She often thought about them. But, she realized, how much could they care for her? One, they didn't even look for her themselves. They sent out a job request. Two, after she lost touch with them for 4 years, they never even tried to communicate with her. How much could they _really_ care for her?

Aerith sighed again. Laxus had told her over and over again, that the topic wasn't something to lose sleep over. They weren't worth it, Laxus had said. Aerith smiled, and nodded.

He was right. They _weren't_ worth it. And now, she had Laxus.

"Passengers, we are departing for Magnolia. Please depart the train." a voice said, coming through the speakers. Aerith turned to Laxus, who was still sleeping, and poked him.

"Laxus!" she said. Laxus grunted, and opened an eye.

"We're here!" she said. Laxus blinked, and got up, stretching. Aerith smiled, and they got their bags from the floor. They got up and left the train, hand in hand.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Laxus sighed. He hadn't been in Magnolia for years. And now, that he was back, everything was so different. Fairy Tail was much larger, the bridge was gone, and it just _felt_ different. Aerith squeezed his hand, giving him encouragement. They walked towards the guild.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

The couple stopped in front of the guild. Laxus swallowed.

"Uh, I changed my mind. Let's get back on the train." he said. Aerith smirked.

"No way." she said. Before he could respond, she threw open the doors, and pushed him in, following him.

But she hadn't expected what was in front of her.

There were 2 people, and they were tying up some guild members, one with blonde hair, one with scarlet hair, one with pink hair, and one with black hair. The other guild members were too scared to do anything, and were hiding under tables. The guild master was nowhere in sight. They all stared at the Aerith and Laxus who had just entered the guild.

"Laxus!" came a shout. Laxus looked up. Evergreen! She was hiding beside the bar.

"Laxus! You came back!" shouted Lisanna. Laxus looked worried. The 2 people tying up the guild members stared at Laxus and Aerith.

Aerith's jaw dropped. They looked very familiar. Too familiar.

"S-Sting…? And Rogue?" Aerith asked, her throat raw. They stared at her in shock. But before they could do anything, there was a roar, and Sting and Rogue were blasted off their feet by a huge bolt of lightning.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

_**A/N: Urgh. I hate this chapter. Did you understand? I'll put a quick summary here:**_

_**When Aerith and Laxus go into Fairy Tail, there are 2 strangers tying up Team Natsu. **_

_**The 2 strangers are obviously not part of Fairy Tail. All the other Fairy Tail guild members are too scared to do anything, and are hiding. The 2 strangers are apparently very strong, especially if they managed to tie up Team Natsu. (The strings have a spell on them, and cannot be cut by anyone but the person who tied them.)**_

_**And the 2 strangers are Sting and Rogue, of course. **_

_**And Aerith recognizes them, and before Sting and Rogue can process anything, Laxus hits them both with a strike of lightning. **_

_**So, I hope you like it. Frankly, I don't like this chapter. The 4 years move too quickly, but I couldn't find any other way to fit it all. **_

_**R&R? Thanks! The next chapter will take some time to write, so yeah. **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: This is a cheesy, cheesy chapter. You have been warned. Oh yeah! MAJOR OOCNESS. OH MY FUCK. LAXUS IS SO OOC THIS CHAPTER. I'M SORRY!**_

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Aerith just stood in the doorway of the guild of Fairy Tail, shocked. Was that just…Sting and Rogue?

She didn't understand. And neither did anyone else in the guild.

Sting slowly got up, his eyes huge and mouth open. Rogue, beside him, swallowed.

"A-Aerith?" Sting whispered, his voice throaty. Aerith gaped at him.

But they were interrupted by a snarl.

"You two." spat Laxus. He looked furious. "Sting and Rogue. Get away from her. Don't talk to her." he growled. Rogue snorted, and rolled his eyes.

"And who are _you?"_ Rogue said. Laxus growled again, and stood in front of Aerith protectively.

Sting frowned at Laxus, and took in his appearance.

"She's ours. Get away!" Sting declared. Laxus smirked.

"Oh yeah? Wanna g-" he started. He was cut off by Aerith.

"Stop fighting." came her voice, feeble and tired. The 3 guys looked over at her. She looked sad, and miserable.

"Please don't fight. Laxus, don't be mean to them. They're my nakama. And Sting, Rogue, this is Laxus. Don't talk to him like that. He means a lot to me." she said. Laxus blinked.

"What? What do you mean?" Sting asked. Rogue nodded.

"He had a love spell placed on him. Unforgiving Aphrodite. You know the one. And, well, the spell chose me. So, we're together." Aerith said. Sting slowly processed this.

Laxus and Aerith were together? Because of some spell? The Unforgiving Aphrodite spell, it chooses your life partner, and if you didn't at least find her/him in one year, you would die.

Sting shook his head.

"It's fake." Sting said, quietly. Laxus scowled.

"Excuse me?" he asked, clearly ticked off. Sting shrugged.

"Aerith. Your love for Laxus. And Laxus' love for you. It's wrong. It's fake. It's unnatural." he said. Aerith sighed.

"Whatever, Sting. Look, I'm glad to see you, but don't say th-" Aerith started, but Sting quickly interrupted her.

"No. You don't understand. This spell. It's _forcing _you two to be together. If the spell was never placed on Laxus, you two would never have met, never have fallen in love. Love should happen naturally, not by magic." Sting said. Aerith pondered this.

It was true that she loved Laxus, and vice versa, but was Sting right? Was the spell what had brought them together, and not fate?

Aerith thought. Everyone else quietly waited for her decision. It was obvious she had the final say.

She swallowed, and thought about everything that had happened.

Sting and Rogue _had_ rescued her on the brink of death. When Aerith was left by Terra, they were all just kids. But Sting and Rogue had found her, and they took her under their wing.

She _owed_ them. They knew her for longer.

But Laxus… She loved him. He knew her better. But… Who really _deserved_ her? That was obvious. Sting and Rogue did.

And it wasn't fair to them if she chose Laxus.

But she loved him! It was so complicated. She took a step forward, and took a deep breath.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Laxus was confident that Aerith had chosen him. Come on, Sting and Rogue had _abandoned_ her!

He smirked at Sting and Rogue, and they glowered back. Aerith suddenly took a small step forward.

Laxus smiled smugly at them.

"I uhm. I uh, want uhm. Wait! I just want to say, that I wanted to choose all of you! But. Uhm. It's really going to be. Uhm. Sting. Sting and Rogue." Aerith mumbled.

Laxus grinned, and walked up beside her.

"I knew you would pick me!" he gloated. Aerith blinked.

"Shut up, blondie! She picked us!" Rogue declared. Laxus froze.

"W-what?" he asked, quietly. Aerith just stared down at her feet, shame-faced.

"Aerith? Is it true?" he said to her. Aerith just nodded. Laxus went rigid, and his eyes were hollow. Everyone was quiet. Even Natsu. Until Sting whooped.

"Yeah! I knew you would pick me, Aer!" he cried. Aerith looked up at the rejoicing Sting and grinning Rogue, and felt her heart drop. Laxus just stood still.

Sting strode across the room towards Aerith, and planted a big kiss.

On.

Her.

Lips.

And Laxus' world shattered. He walked out of the guild without another word.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Aerith just stared at Sting in shock. She wanted to go after Laxus, but what good would it do?

"Why would you do that?" she asked, quietly. Sting winked.

"To make the oaf jealous, of course!" he laughed. Aerith glowered at Sting.

"Look, Sting. Just 'cause I chose you does NOT mean I, even in the _slightest, _feel anything MORE than friendship for you. In fact, right now, I'm pretty fucking ticked off." Aerith snapped.

"Whoa, okay. Jesus. Look Aerith, he was using you. He didn't wanna die, so he pretended to go along with the spell. It's all made up shit. So let's just move on. And how about you _finally _join Sabertooth? Seriously. It's been pretty lonely lately." Sting sighed. Rogue rolled his eyes, and Aerith sniffed. Before Aerith could say anything, a pink haired boy interrupted.

"What the fuck just happened? I don't get it!" Pinky shouted. Rogue slowly moved towards Team Natsu, who's members were all tied up. He placed his palm on the rope, and instantly the rope melted away. A pretty blonde girl with a huge rack stood up, and dusted herself off, while a boy with black hair quickly took off his shirt. The tall girl with long red hair glared at Aerith.

Aerith stared at Sting and Rogue, who nodded, and took a step forward.

"You might be confused. Very confused. You have no idea what just happened, and it's not your fault. Let me explain." Aerith said, to the guild members slowly.

"I'm Aerith. That guy with whitish hair is Sting, and the one with black hair is Rogue. They are both from a guild called Sabertooth. I'm not in that guild. And of course, the one who just walked out is Laxus."

"Anyways, it all started four years ago. Laxus was kind of a jerk, so the guild master placed a spell on him. Unforgiving Aphrodite was the name of the spell. Basically, everyone avoids you except for one person, who will most likely be your "lover". So uhm, I happened to be person in the spell. But before all that, I was traveling with Sting and Rogue. We were heading over to the all-female guild, Mermaid Heel, to ask someone something. Anyways, I got separated from Sting and Rogue along the way, and bumped into Laxus, who had just got the spell placed on him."

"We _both _mutually decided to go along with the spell, and during the four years we'd been together, I guess we actually _did _fall in lo-" Aerith was cut short by Rogue.

"Yeah, you probably know the rest. Uhm, so, sorry for tying you guys up. Really, sorry. We heard some rumors about how someone from Fairy Tail met the Earth Dragon Slayer and was keeping quiet about it. It was Laxus. Again, our condolences." Rogue drawled. Aerith frowned at Rogue, but let it slip.

"What, so you expect us to just be okay with that? You broke Laxus' heart!" a woman with long brown hair and oval-shaped spectacles called out. Sting looked over to the speaker.

"Who're you?" he asked.

"I'm Evergreen. I was part of Laxus' team, the Raijinshu, with Bixslow over there and Freed. But that was a long time ago…" Evergreen mumbled the last part. Sting let out a long, frustrated sigh.

"Look, we'll work it out, okay? Promise." Sting winked at Evergreen, who cringed. _Gross._

"How can we take your word for that?" the red-headed girl spoke up. Other guild members nodded in unison.

"Come on. Aerith over here would never let Laxus just walk off. We promise, we will go after Laxus." Sting smiled, lazily. The girl with red hair frowned.

"Alright. Fine. If I don't bring Laxus back, ginger, you can bop me a few times." Sting laughed. The girl ignored the ginger comment.

"Very well. I, Erza Scarlet, accept your challenge. But be warned! I do not break promises, and the ones who break them do not get off lightly." she warned. Sting nodded, and Rogue yawned, motioning for Aerith and Sting to follow him out of the guild. Aerith followed Rogue quietly out of the dark mahogany wooden doors, with a lazy Sting following behind.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

"Okay, now lets go look for Laxus, okay?" Aerith said, once the trio was out of the guild. Sting rolled his eyes, and Rogue chuckled.

"Aerith, come on. We aren't _actually _going to go after Laxus. He's the one who walked out on us. It'd be a waste of time." Sting laughed. Aerith narrowed her emerald eyes, and halted.

"_What?" _she hissed. She glared at Sting, her hands in fists or rage.

"You promised that Erza girl. We _have_ to go after him!" Aerith stomped her foot. Rogue groaned.

"Aerith, it really doesn't matter. Sting's right. If Laxus walked away, he obviously didn't want any part of this. We should just leave him be." Rogue said. Sting nodded.

"But you made a promise!" Aerith insisted. Sting hissed.

"Oh my _God, _Aerith! Sometimes you can be so fucking _annoying!" _Sting snapped. Aerith blinked, and she cringed at the malice in his voice. Because that comeback _hurt. _Laxus would never say that to her, _never. _But she didn't dare to speak of him now. It would be adding fuel to the flames.

"Sorry." Aerith whispered. She glanced at Rogue, who was looking down, pretending to be really interested in his shoes. Sting shrugged, and rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. Let's go. Maybe once we get to Sabertooth, you can join." Sting muttered. Aerith mumbled something of a, "yes", and they left off to catch the train to Sabertooth.

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Laxus walked through the dark, deep woods. He didn't even know where he was, and he didn't care in the slightest. All that was on his mind was that Aerith had chosen Sting and Rogue, and had left him to fend for himself. He wanted to punch sting and Rogue so badly. He would never dream of hurting Aerith, of course. He just wanted her to be happy. So why did he want her to be by his side so badly now?

And she'd left at the worst time, too. Right before _that. _Laxus punched a tree, and it split right down the middle. Laxus ground his teeth.

_Shit! Aerith, why'd you go? _

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

Aerith had boarded the train to the Sabertooth guild with Sting and Rogue a few hours ago. She was awake, and her bag was on the empty seat beside her. On the opposite seats across from her, were two sleeping Sabertoothers. One Sting, one Rogue. No Laxus.

Aerith quietly pulled something out of her pocket. It was round, and glinted silver. At the top was a white, glimmering diamond. Aerith clutched the engagement ring tightly.

_Maybe there'll be no wedding after all. _

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*

_**A/N: Oh god. Sorry I haven't updated in SOOOO SOOO SOOO long. But there was a "complication" and I had no time to write. This chapter is short. URGH! I'm kinda mad. It seems half-assed. Oh well. Can you imagine Laxus getting down on one knee and proposing? It seems kind of silly. But you were warned, this chapter had some MAJ. OOC. I promise the next chapter will be out sooner. MUCH sooner. Thank you!**_

_**-Roo 3**_


End file.
